I have to breathe I'm sorry
by alliebearlove
Summary: ”I just can’t do it. I can’t be with someone who I’m going to get serious about. I….I just can’t…. I have to be able to breathe I’m sorry” please read and reveiw!oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: SONG BY TALOR SWIFT**_

**_DISCALIMER: WAY TO BUST MY BUBBLE MAKING ME ADMIT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING LOL =D_**

**BREATHE**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away 'Cause none of us thought  
It was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go  
After all this time_

"I just can't do it. I can't be with someone who I'm going to get serious about. I….I just can't…. I have to be able to breathe I'm sorry"

Those are the words that keep repeating over and over in my mind. The words that broke Troy's heart. The same words that broke my own.

I love him I really do but I'm about to leave to go live with my dad and I can't do the long distance thing it would hurt to much.

It's amazing though how all my friends started crying how they thought him and I would be together forever.

I just remember after saying that and running to my car and driving away knowing that I would always have Troy's heartbroken face haunting me in my mind.

_Music starts playin'  
Like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending  
You don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy  
And it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be  
Without you around_

Going to school the next day was the hardest I guess. Seeing everyone stare at me wondering why I would break the school's golden couple.

I look up and see my friends but I walk the other way knowing where they are his is.

I know I can't do this I can not go through a whole day like this. Which is why I ran straight for the door to run home knowing everyone including him was watching as I go.

_And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know  
Like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to_

I just thought this would be easier I thought it wouldn't hurt this much.

Boy was I wrong. I told him that I need to breathe but now I know I can't breathe without him.

I will not be the girl who breaks up with some one and then changes her mind I can not do that. I will just have to learn to breathe with out you.

_Never wanted this  
Never wanna see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road  
I tried to swerve  
But people are people  
And sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say  
Is gonna save us from the fallout_

As I'm walking my dog that night thinking fresh air will do me good I see the person I never wanted to hurt.

"Hey…. Why'd you leave school today?" he asked me still caring after all I've done.

I shrugged though trying to give of the image that his bright blue eyes aren't making my knees go weak "I just needed a day…..a day to get myself together" I finally answered.

"Brie…… Gabriella what happen why did-"he started but knowing what he was gonna say and I just couldn't let him finish.

"Troy I love you but sometimes people just don't work out…. We just didn't work out…sorry" saying those words I know I was letting my pride get to me. I just couldn't admit that I was wrong or that I needed him and seeing him walk away with tears in his eyes just broke my heart even more.

_And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know  
Like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to_

_It's 2 AM  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy  
Easy for me  
It's 2 AM  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy  
Easy for me_

Im just sobbing in my bed wondering why I just can't tell that I was wrong.

Why did I even let him go in the first place? I dint just lose the love of my life I lost my best friend.

The person I could tell anything to the person who was always there for me when need.

Maybe one day I will get him back and maybe one day I will think before I acted, but now as I pack to go live with my dad I guess I will just have to live with my mistakes and learn from them.

_And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me, oh  
I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to_

_Sorry, sorry  
Sorry, sorry  
Sorry, sorry  
Sorry_

So to get the closer i needed i sent him a text.

TROY: _HEY.... TROY IM SORRY.... I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO I JUST HAVE TO LEARN TO BREATHE WITHOUT YOU...... -LOVE ALWAYS YOUR BRIE_

**AN: SOOOOOO SAD!!!! IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE THIS A TWO SHOT LET ME KNOW =)**

**ALLIE 3**

**PS: REVIEW PLEASE IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 10 SECONDS!!!!!!**


	2. AN

An: please review and tell me what you think and how I can get better!!!

Allie3


End file.
